Ivern/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Try to help allies follow up a good hit with ! * Use to set up future ambush spots! * can block skillshots and slow down enemies. Use her to peel for your teammates! ;Playing Against * Ivern can be deceptively slippery. Be careful chasing him too far. * Ivern's has a long duration. Watch out for ambushes! * Be careful when fighting Ivern alone if he has ready to help! Tricks ;Ability Usage * is passive. It allows him to set groves around non-epic monster camps to set them free rather than fighting them. ** Each grove costs health and mana and has a short channel time to create. The cost of this ability cannot kill so it provides a pseudo safety net against getting executed. However, this means that an enemy can attempt to roam into your jungle and easily result in your death if they catch you at low health and mana. ** After a camp has been marked, can come back to collect it after 40 – 6 seconds depending on his level or it to instantly reap its rewards. This grants near unparalleled counter jungling capability himself so long as is up as he simply needs 2 seconds to make a grove. On the other hand, camps can still be taken after being marked so enemies can exploit its long delay early game to steal a camp. ** Finally, a copy of either or will be produced after reaches level 5 which an ally can collect after clears the camp. If an ally kills the monster themselves, a copy will be made that only can pick up. * is a slow moving, long range skillshot that the first enemy hit and allows and his allies to dash to the victim, putting them at their autoattack range. This should be maxed second as it is fairly powerful even at low levels. ** This ability vastly helps immobile champions, especially Juggernauts, to get into the fray be it a teamfight or simply a gank follow-up. ** can also hit non-epic monster camps which roots them and allows the subsequent dash although it won't deal damage due to . This can aid in reaching camps faster or making him more slippery when on the run. ** can reactivate the ability instead of right-clicking enemies to dash to them. (Think and combo.) * allows to create patches of brush on a stock system. It also passively increases his autoattack range and grants them bonus magic damage when in any brush lasting for a short while after leaving the brush. This should be maxed last as it gain minimal benefit from further ranks compared to his other two abilities. **While affected by passive, is considered a ranged champion for the purposes of things like , items and the distance that dashes via . ** buffed autoattacks apply spell effects like and burn. The extra damage also works against structures so place a brush while taking a tower to destroy it faster ** Use this ability's passive in conjunction with by creating a brush during a gank to get the buff's slow off easier. It also provides more damage to help kill your opponent. ** can also be used to deny vision of epic monsters to make steal attempts much harder to pull off. In a similar vein, the vision denial can be used while sieging enemy turrets to provide cover or create massive zoning pressure with champions like and . Bear in mind that True Sight from turrets can reveal bushes (the brush will have an exclamation mark above it is in turret range.) * shields an ally for 2 seconds after which it will burst, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. This should be maxed first as it composes a bulk of Ivern's damage, utility and survivability. ** Use this while ganking to slow enemies for a good . Alternatively, cast on yourself or an ally before going in on a rooted enemy to slow them after the root ends. ** The explosion will still occur even if the shield is broken. ** At 45% CDR, cooldown will be reduced to a mere 4.4 seconds, leaving a downtime of 2.4 seconds between shields. ** The damage on this ability is deceptively high over the course of an extended fight and is thus Ivern's main source of damage aside from . * summons a pet golem which attacks enemies. Her third consecutive attack will knock up enemies in a line (similar to ) after which they will be immune to further knockups for a short duration. ** Ivern can cast on and she will also dash to enemies afflicted by . ** works well as a meat shield. Just be wary of things like , , and which can dispatch her easily. ** The cooldown on begins as soon as she is summoned. With 45% CDR, she will have a downtime of 6 seconds assuming she isn't killed early. ** can attack towers which, along with passive, helps Ivern take objectives better. For inhibitors and the Nexus, be sure to command her with the R-key or Alt/Option + right-click to ensure she attacks the structure. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * Even, if passive component tempts for building attack speed, it is mostly way too risky to have a use of it. Ability Power is way better on him. * Ivern is a melee mage. Consider getting him items that grant both Ability Power and durability. ** grants all attributes he needs, from survivability through mana to cast spells to ability power, which increases his damage. ** Another option may be . It also grants health and ability power, but also allows you to stick to your targets when it's safe. Note, that root and slow overcome this of , making it only effective on enchanted attacks and attacks. The stats it grants make it worth though. ** When in need of armor, and are items that will suit him well. The first will grant him useful stasis to mitigate enemy onslaught or give you a chance to self-cast and root enemy via , possibly getting a kill or just safely run away. ** When needing magic resistance, melee nature makes useful. Not only grants it increased ability power and magic resistance, but also allows you to cast spells more frequently and increases magic damage surrounding enemies take. When not willing to sit in your enemies's faces, consider instead. ;Countering * Category:Champion strategies Category:Ivern de:Ivern/Strategie